


Moving Forward

by Egurulejr93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egurulejr93/pseuds/Egurulejr93
Summary: This is a prologue before the actual story, trying to take place in the same story as the actual RWBY series. With the story taking place 1 year after this story's fictional final battle against Salem. In this story, there will be character deaths, a couple "resurrections", and maybe a couple plot twists. There will be 10 chapters with a continuous story, if you guys enjoyed the story. So yeah....here's the prologue.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 6





	Moving Forward

**MOVING FORWARD - PROLOGUE**

  
**This is a prologue before the actual story, trying to take place in the same story as the actual RWBY series. With the story taking place 1 year after this story's fictional final battle against Salem. In this story, there will be character deaths, a couple "resurrections", and maybe a couple plot twists. There will be 10 chapters with a continuous story, if you guys enjoyed the story. So yeah....here's the prologue.**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


** DARK ROOM **

Inside an empty room, where the lights are completely off, nothing but silence elevates the room. Nothing but a 2-person bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a screen on the wall is in there. Almost silent for a few seconds, before the door opens. Footsteps are then heard walking across the room, before the sound of someone sitting on the bed is heard.

"Lights.....lights on."

The lights in the room suddenly turn on, illuminating the room. The woman winces and covers her eyes, groaning in annoyance.

"Lights.....50%, please."

The lights then dimmer down, ensuring that the woman can lower her arms. Sighing, she then takes out her Scroll, and presses a few buttons. The screen on the wall then turns on, showing the woman in view. And some words begin to appear at the bottom of it. A voice is also heard.

"Greetings Ruby Rose. It has been quite a while since we've last spoken to each other. Oh, how I missed you."

Looking at the message and chuckling to herself, Ruby Rose smiles. A scar runs across her face, from her left cheek to above her right eyebrow. And in the middle.....an eyepatch is over her right eye.

"I know. I know." Ruby said. "I've been very busy lately. I'm sorry, Penny."

The screen shifts to another, showing the orange-haired android, Penny Polendina smiling. "It is alright, Ruby. I am fully aware of what's happening in your life. I completely understand."

"I was really hoping you would." Ruby said. "I'm kinda not in the mood for any negativity, right now." Her face then gets serious. "Listen very carefully, Penny. What I am about to tell you....is very crucial. And no one else can know this. Okay."

"Absolutely." Penny said, being serious too. "Shall I begin the recording?"

Ruby nods. "Yes. And bear in mind.....it's kind of a long one."

"Really? What are you recording this time?"

"......Everything. Everything leading up to the now. Starting from Salem's attack on Atlas to now. And remember: This stays between us. And this stays in my personal file. When you get back into your body, ensure that you keep my file safe from everyone......even Yang. Okay?"

Penny nods. "Okay. Whenever you are ready....."

Ruby does some deep breathing for a few seconds, before standing up. "begin recording."

Penny nods again, and her screen goes away, showing Ruby on there now. The recording has started.

"Hello......past me. By the time you've seen this......it probably has been a while.......or maybe someone else will see this. It depends on the current situation. But I'm here to talk about....."  
Ruby's hand starts shaking, causing her to grab it with her other hand. After a few seconds, she talks again.

"We'll start from the top. When Salem attacked Atlas 3 years ago. Penny was discovered to have been hacked. Hacked by Arthur Watts, under the supervision of General James Ironwood. The general never knew Watts' plan to use Penny. The plan that would have her open the vault and steal the Relic of Creation. Of course.....we managed to stop him and Salem's forces. We held our own. Robin escaped with Qrow and gathered enough followers to aid us. We fought hard. We kept going until we were almost overrun......that is until the rest of Remnant came to help us. Many armies managed to help. Huntsmen. Huntresses. Teachers from various academies. And so many came to aid us. Together, we managed to hold back the Grimm. Salem, realizing that she had lost, retreated. The ones who were left behind. Tyrian and Watts. They never lived to see the ending. Hazel had a change of heart and helped Oscar escape from Salem, before leaving on his own. I let him go.....because I sensed some good in him."

Ruby begins shaking a little.

"Many people were killed in the Battle of Atlas. Including Elm......Vine.....Ironwood......and even Penny. Their sacrifices were ensured that Atlas and the Relic were safe. But.....with Penny gone, the Winter Maiden's powers had to be transferred to a host. And she chose Winter." Chuckles. "Winter Schnee.......the Winter Maiden. Kinda funny to say it. But Penny chose her, before she shut down. With Atlas and the Relic safe, we knew we needed to find an alternate power source to keep the Kingdom in the air. But with no other solution.....we felt it was best to have crashed to the ground. And thank the Gods we were able to do so without any more casualties. Heh. You should see that the Kingdom is now. Both Atlas and Mantle have agreed to share the Kingdom status, in exchange for a lot of changes to both cities. Now they are connected by bridges instead of those tubes. I remember when Weiss when....anyways. After everything, Winter became the new General and stayed behind in order to keep the peace. Robin became Mantle's ambassador and a Councilwoman. Maria and Pietro decided to stay. They had hope that they might be able to bring Penny back. Harriet and Marrow decided to remember their fallen teammates by becoming Winter's right and left hands. And Qrow.....he decided it was best for him to go back to Patch. Guess killing the one who killed the man he loved, took a toll on him. I completely understood. And he just left. After we were done, and the Relic of Creation was in our hands, we headed out to Vacuo. Everyone else headed back to their Kingdoms, with promises to help in the final battle, when that time comes. And along the way to Vacuo, Oscar revealed that he managed to steal back the Relic of Knowledge. I gotta tell you....he's really sneaky. That's why I liked him a lot. I mean, he's kinda cute."

"He's adorable." Penny said, her screen appearing.

"Penny!!" Ruby exclaims. "Not while we're recording, please." She watches Penny's screen go away before continuing.

"Things were not as easy in Vacuo then we thought. Marshall law was issued. We had to stay at Sun's place, while Neptune had Team CFVY at his place. Team SSSN introduced us to what remained of BRNZ and NDGO. Felt bad for Nolan. Losing an entire team. I'm surprised that he didn't become broken. One tough guy. Anyways.We tried so hard to speak to Headmaster Theodore about retrieving the Relic of Destruction. But with no such luck, we had no other choice but to sneak around Shade Academy for any clues. Took us about a week. But we finally had something. And that was good news. Better news was when Yang and Blake finally got together. Oh boy. We kinda needed that after morale was low. Ren and Nora....well we already know they were together. But they took it slowly. As for me......well......Weiss was scared at first......but she was willing to give us a chance. And that was the best moment of my life........until Salem came once more."

Ruby begins to walk around the room, trying to breathe slowly.

"When Salem arrived, she was not happy. She came at us with all of her might. Sending hordes all around the Kingdom. Sent that Hound to try to kidnap Oscar. Or so we thought. But instead......I was taken. I saw Salem when I had both my eyes. I was terrified. And she knew it. She left me at the mercy of Cinder Fall.....the woman I injured at Beacon. And one who took great pleasure in hurting me, slowly and painfully."

Ruby touches her eyepatch as a tear goes down her other eye.

"I guess the phrase "eye for an eye" was literally that time. Yang managed to sneak into the giant Whale Grimm and rescue me. Ren came with her to help. But Salem knew.....she knew they were there. And Ren......"

Ruby slams her hands onto the desk.

"Ren didn't have to stay behind. We begged and begged. But he hugged us....and pushed us off the Grimm while he just stood there, while Salem attacked from behind. His death was my fault.....and Nora knew that too. Tried many times to kill me, before deciding to leave Vacuo. We never saw her again after that. Yang.....she blamed herself for what happened. Became distant from everyone for a while. Even to Blake. Jaune......he never blamed us. He blamed Salem. And it took him and Weiss to get Yang back to us. Wish we could've done the same for Nora."

Ruby sits down and looks at the screen.

"Velvet came over and gave us a crucial clue to helping us find the Relic. And we managed to find it......in the concrete that was made of the statue in front of Shade. No need for the Summer Maiden, at all. Great hiding place, Headmaster. The battle in Shade was a tough one. Thankfully no one was killed. Well....Neopolitan came close. I was supposed to kill her, since she gave me no choice. But I gave her mercy. Showed her that we weren't monsters like her. She fled too, of course. Scared of what we can do. That just left Cinder.....And Salem. Headmaster Theodore gave us a chance to leave Vacuo with the Relic. But Blake.....she wanted to stay. To help. And Yang. She didn't want to leave her. So we said our goodbyes for now....and it was just me, Jaune, Weiss and Oscar."

Ruby stands up and takes out a bottle of water, drinking it.

"Sorry. Throat's a little dry." Puts the bottle down before sitting down on her bed. "We decided to stop at Patch first. It had been over a year since I saw my dad. And I felt like it was the right time to see him. At first, he was mad. But he eventually said that he was proud of me, for what we were doing. After he saw me in my message to Remnant back in Atlas. Qrow was living his life in the village. I thought it best for him to live out the rest of his life in peace. Besides. He didn't want to be near...."

Ruby then scoffs.

  
"Raven was there, too. Having abandoned her clan to stay with Taiyang. If Yang had been there....I'm sure a mother-daughter fight would've happened. I discovered her to be the Spring Maiden, while we were staying there. I was mad at Yang for not telling me. But I wasn't going to stay mad for long. As we needed Raven to help us. Because in order to find the Relic of Choice.....we needed the Fall Maiden. So we planned to go to Beacon and somehow lure Cinder there. Took us a couple days of clearing out the Grimm, while helping Professor Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck. As well as the local Huntsmen and Huntresses. But we managed to clear every one of the Grimm. After that, we were going to plan to go to every Kingdom. In order to spread the word. To regroup for the final battle against Salem. And Beacon Academy was going to be our base of Operations. And we were planning on flying. But we didn't take account for Amity Arena to arrive. Guess all those letters Weiss wrote to her sister had an effect. General Schnee decided to bring the coliseum to Beacon. And.......and Penny was there. Alive again. Rebuilt. Pietro was able to rebuild her.....but the effort drained him completely. He was able to say goodbye to Penny before he passed. We will miss him. Penny?"

Penny appears again, looking sad. "It's okay. Father died so that I could live my life." She slightly smiles. "I'm glad, Ruby. And I will remember him for the rest of my life."

Ruby smiles. "Good."

Penny goes away again, letting Ruby continue again.

"We were able to broadcast a message to all of Remnant, asking for anyone willing to fight, to come to Beacon. To end Salem's wrath once and for all. We waited a couple days.....but they came. Everyone. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. Mistral. Even Menagerie came. Harriet and Marrow. Robin. Maria. Sun. Neptune. Blake. Yang. Blake's parents. Ilia. Even that Shopkeep guy came. Everyone came. Because they knew this was it. We all gathered at Beacon to prepare. Yang was not as enthusiastic to see Raven. But they eventually tolerated each other. For dad's sake. Blake reunited with her family, including Ilia, who Ghira took in as a step daughter. Little awkward, given Ilia still liked Blake, but understood when Blake said she was with Yang. Qrow arrived and decided that the fight against Salem would be his last, before retiring for good. I approved. And so we waited.....waited for Salem to arrive. But she didn't."

Ruby lowered her head and nodded.

"We waited for a year before she did. At first we were confused as to why. But we decided to use this opportunity to help Remnant. Various missions. Rescue a few people. Escort refugees to the Kingdoms. Many, many missions. But we didn't know the true reason, as to why Salem didn't attack us."

Ruby lifts her head.

"She was recruiting. Using Cinder to gain followers from the every Kingdom criminal organizations and training them to fight. Then she had Headmaster Theordore captured and killed, in order to induce fear to the people. Many villages were destroyed from the fear attracting the Grimm. But that didn't stop us. When the time came.....we were ready."

Ruby clenches to hands.

"Salem attacked the school. With the hundreds of recruits she had as well as the hordes of Grimm that followed them. For the first few hours, we held on our own. But eventually, the enemy managed to break through. We lost so many people. But Salem lost even more. Sun.....Sun sacrificed himself to save Blake. And Neptune crashed an airship to kill many of the Grimm. Didn't make it, either. Harriet led an enemy group to the edge of Beacon and forced them to fall off, with her grabbing the last one and taking herself with them. We also lost NDGO in an explosion that they set up to distract the Grimm from us. Jaune.....Jaune got injured badly, protecting Oscar. Robin almost lost her life. But Qrow saved her. The battle kept going and going into nighttime. By then, we lost half of our forces. And Salem only had her Grimm left. But they still outnumbered us. We thought we were done."

Ruby rests on her bed.

"But Nora came. Along with the Summer Maiden, who was only a 15-year old girl. But I could tell Nora mentored her....in her weird energetic fashion. They had brought more fighters to help us. And it looked like the fight was nearly won. But we knew it wouldn't be, until we got the Relic. So Raven and I managed to lure Cinder to the Vault, hidden under the fountain in the courtyard. The battle was hard. But we managed to defeat her, using her past against her. She had a breakdown and tried to end me. I......I had to kill her. But Crescent Rose's blade through her chest. She was crying as she tried to gasp for air. I looked into her eyes. And I saw the pain in them, before she passed."

Ruby then raises her hand, with fire expelling from them. And a silver glow surrounds her only eye.

"And I guess I became the Fall Maiden. Meaning I could open the Vault. We got the Relic of Choice and we managed to regroup with the others. Going into the top of Ozpin's tower, we took the Relics there. I had the crown. Blake had the sword. Weiss the lamp. And Yang held the staff. Together, the Relics glowed. And the Brother Gods from the Old World appeared. They congratulated us on finding the Relics. And that they were here to pass judgement to us. To the current world. I told them that we didn't care about that. We took the Relics in order to keep them from Salem's hands. And I told them that we know what they did to the Old World. And we were not ready to go like them. All we wanted was a way to defeat Salem. They initially refused. But Yang managed to convince them. Telling them that if Salem wins, there won't be a world to judge. And then the fault goes to them for making Salem unkillable in the 1st place. The Brothers looked at each other, before nodding. They then somehow managed to bring Winter, Raven and the Summer Maiden to us. And were told that in order to destroy Salem......one must become a True Maiden. One with the power to wield the power of all 4. And that only the strongest of will can kill Salem."

That's when ice, water and electricity surrounds her hand.

"Only I was the only one to kill her. And I accepted. And knowing this was a permanent solution, the other Maidens accepted me at the one to end this war. I became the True Maiden. And I guess Salem knew, because she attacked us after that. The Brothers combined the Relics into one, becoming a greatsword. The Sword of Destiny as they pronounced it. And that I needed to use it. And I did. I fought Salem throughout Beacon and into Vale. She knew that she could be killed. And desperately tried to convince me to join her side. But I knew.....I knew if I let her live, she would've killed everyone. So I plunged my sword into her body. And I watched as she slowly disintegrated into nothing. The Grimm then started to fade away, too. Every single one of them. All over Remnant. The Grimm were finally gone. And Salem too. We won. We actually won."

Ruby then sadly sits back up.

"But when I got back to Beacon.....I saw my Dad. Being held by Raven, wounds all over his body. At first, I thought he would've been okay......but he wasn't. And I......I said goodbye to him. Yang did too. As well as Raven and Qrow. I held his hand as he passed. My father had died. Surrounded by his family."

Ruby sniffles and gets out a tissue, blowing her nose into it.

"Forgive me for being emotional. It's natural. Remember that."

She throws the tissue into a trash bin.

"So.....yeah. We did it. We stopped Salem. We lost so many of out friends and family. But their sacrifices were not in vain. And every single one of them will always be remembered as heroes of Remnant. That was about a year ago. Will be a year in about a week. And so far, we've managed to adapt to out new world. The Grimm no longer pose as a threat. But that didn't mean that Huntsmen and Huntresses were no longer needed. The schools reopened again. We managed to establish global communications with the whole world again. Atlas finally got the clue and established equal rights for the Faunus, finally. The Faunus themselves have earned a great amount of respect from those who had discriminated against them. And they are now treated as equal citizens of Remnant. But of course, we still have criminal organizations again. Bad guys fight. One group called the Underground have been causing troubles. But nothing we can handle."

Ruby then smiles.

"But we were happy. Blake and Yang moved together to an apartment in Vale. Nora forgave me for Ren's death and decided to explore the world with the former Summer Maiden. I believe her name is Alice. I think. Jaune is living with his family in Vale, while holding a position as a cop. A cop. Can you believe that?" 

She chuckles.

"Qrow decided to move to Atlas. I guess Robin won his heart. Winter is still General and I hear she is trying to enlist The Happy Huntresses as her elite squad. Doubt that'll happen. Maria is living in Vale, spending the remaining time she has left on the coast. Ghira and Kali decided to spend the rest of their lives in Menagerie. Where it is quiet and peaceful. Ilia moved to Mistral, wanting to remain close to a girl she had a liking too. She works at a bakery, now. And a Huntress at night. Boy that sounds tiring. Blake gets letters from her step-sister every now and then. Goodwitch is now the Headmistress of Beacon, with Oobleck and Port still teachers today. Team CFVY had returned to Beacon to complete their final year there. They are now fully licensed Huntsmen. Awesome. Oscar......well......I don't know where Oscar is now. Last time I saw him, he told me he was going to discover himself. Whatever that means. But with Ozpin by his side, I'm sure they are okay. And as for me and Weiss...."

Ruby lowers her head again.

"Weiss went back to Atlas. Since her father was imprisoned, she decided to mentor her brother on how to run the Schnee Dust company with the new changes. He's actually nicer now and is a respected person around Atlas and Mantle. And as for us.....it's kinda difficult to maintain a long-distance relationship, even with my Maiden powers. I....I feel....I......end recording, Penny."

Penny appears, looking worried. "Are you okay, Ruby? I know this was hard to talk about."

"It was." Ruby said, standing up. "It really was. And I appreciate you recording all of this. Make sure to put it in the file."

"I will." Penny said. "But.....I have to ask, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Penny. "Ask away."

"......Why now? After all this time? Is.....is something going to happen, Ruby?"

Ruby then heads to the side of the wall and grabs the sword that was hanging there. It glows upon her grasp. "Today's the day Penny." Turns back to look at her friends. "Today's the day, I might die."

** END OF PROLOGUE **

**Hey guys. If you know who I am, I had written the RWBY Volume 4 Destiny FanFiction story that continued on with Volume 5 and the discontinued Volume 6. I had made two other stories as well. Both Discontinued. Hero and After the Snap. I decided to make a new profile and start over in writing here. I wanted to make a new story. And here it is. This was a onog prologue, with events that are set in the actual series. And given we're currently halfway through Volume 8, these events in the prologue never happened and are events described in my story. I plan on doing a 10 chapter story of this. Will either a continuation or a new story in a new setting. But for now I will stick to one story. I hope you guys enjoyed this. And hopefully there will be the 1st chapter soon.**


End file.
